Mk 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 And straightway in the morning the chief priests held a consultation with the elders and scribes and the whole council, and bound Jesus, and carried him away, and delivered him to Pilate. }} : }|2| 15:2 And Pilate asked him, Art thou the King of the Jews? And he answering said unto him, Thou sayest it. }} : }|3| 15:3 And the chief priests accused him of many things: but he answered nothing. }} : }|4| 15:4 And Pilate asked him again, saying, Answerest thou nothing? behold how many things they witness against thee. }} : }|5| 15:5 But Jesus yet answered nothing; so that Pilate marvelled. }} : }|6| 15:6 Now at that feast he released unto them one prisoner, whomsoever they desired. }} : }|7| 15:7 And there was one named Barabbas, which lay bound with them that had made insurrection with him, who had committed murder in the insurrection. }} : }|8| 15:8 And the multitude crying aloud began to desire him to do as he had ever done unto them. }} : }|9| 15:9 But Pilate answered them, saying, Will ye that I release unto you the King of the Jews? }} : }|10| 15:10 For he knew that the chief priests had delivered him for envy. }} : }|11| 15:11 But the chief priests moved the people, that he should rather release Barabbas unto them. }} : }|12| 15:12 And Pilate answered and said again unto them, What will ye then that I shall do unto him whom ye call the King of the Jews? }} : }|13| 15:13 And they cried out again, Crucify him. }} : }|14| 15:14 Then Pilate said unto them, Why, what evil hath he done? And they cried out the more exceedingly, Crucify him. }} : }|15| 15:15 And so Pilate, willing to content the people, released Barabbas unto them, and delivered Jesus, when he had scourged him, to be crucified. }} : }|16| 15:16 And the soldiers led him away into the hall, called Praetorium; and they call together the whole band. }} : }|17| 15:17 And they clothed him with purple, and platted a crown of thorns, and put it about his head, }} : }|18| 15:18 And began to salute him, Hail, King of the Jews! }} : }|19| 15:19 And they smote him on the head with a reed, and did spit upon him, and bowing their knees worshipped him. }} : }|20| 15:20 And when they had mocked him, they took off the purple from him, and put his own clothes on him, and led him out to crucify him. }} : }|21| 15:21 And they compel one Simon a Cyrenian, who passed by, coming out of the country, the father of Alexander and Rufus, to bear his cross. }} : }|22| 15:22 And they bring him unto the place Golgotha, which is, being interpreted, The place of a skull. }} : }|23| 15:23 And they gave him to drink wine mingled with myrrh: but he received it not. }} : }|24| 15:24 And when they had crucified him, they parted his garments, casting lots upon them, what every man should take. }} : }|25| 15:25 And it was the third hour, and they crucified him. }} : }|26| 15:26 And the superscription of his accusation was written over, THE KING OF THE JEWS. }} : }|27| 15:27 And with him they crucify two thieves; the one on his right hand, and the other on his left. }} : }|28| 15:28 And the scripture was fulfilled, which saith, And he was numbered with the transgressors. }} : }|29| 15:29 And they that passed by railed on him, wagging their heads, and saying, Ah, thou that destroyest the temple, and buildest it in three days, }} : }|30| 15:30 Save thyself, and come down from the cross. }} : }|31| 15:31 Likewise also the chief priests mocking said among themselves with the scribes, He saved others; himself he cannot save. }} : }|32| 15:32 Let Christ the King of Israel descend now from the cross, that we may see and believe. And they that were crucified with him reviled him. }} : }|33| 15:33 And when the sixth hour was come, there was darkness over the whole land until the ninth hour. }} : }|34| 15:34 And at the ninth hour Jesus cried with a loud voice, saying, Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani? which is, being interpreted, My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me? }} : }|35| 15:35 And some of them that stood by, when they heard it, said, Behold, he calleth Elias. }} : }|36| 15:36 And one ran and filled a spunge full of vinegar, and put it on a reed, and gave him to drink, saying, Let alone; let us see whether Elias will come to take him down. }} : }|37| 15:37 And Jesus cried with a loud voice, and gave up the ghost. }} : }|38| 15:38 And the veil of the temple was rent in twain from the top to the bottom. }} : }|39| 15:39 And when the centurion, which stood over against him, saw that he so cried out, and gave up the ghost, he said, Truly this man was the Son of God. }} : }|40| 15:40 There were also women looking on afar off: among whom was Mary Magdalene, and Mary the mother of James the less and of Joses, and Salome; }} : }|41| 15:41 (Who also, when he was in Galilee, followed him, and ministered unto him;) and many other women which came up with him unto Jerusalem. }} : }|42| 15:42 And now when the even was come, because it was the preparation, that is, the day before the sabbath, }} : }|43| 15:43 Joseph of Arimathaea, an honourable counsellor, which also waited for the kingdom of God, came, and went in boldly unto Pilate, and craved the body of Jesus. }} : }|44| 15:44 And Pilate marvelled if he were already dead: and calling unto him the centurion, he asked him whether he had been any while dead. }} : }|45| 15:45 And when he knew it of the centurion, he gave the body to Joseph. }} : }|46| 15:46 And he bought fine linen, and took him down, and wrapped him in the linen, and laid him in a sepulchre which was hewn out of a rock, and rolled a stone unto the door of the sepulchre. }} : }|47| 15:47 And Mary Magdalene and Mary the mother of Joses beheld where he was laid. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *